kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishihashi
is a young man who become the new user of in 2019. History He was one among the 13 people brought into the Mirror World by a mysterious woman to restart the Rider War. At some point, he, Jun Shibaura and Tozuka teamed up and started fighting the other Riders. On the 4th day of the new War, Ishihashi and his gang found Tezuka's team in an abandoned house. A battle broke out, only to be interrupted by Mirror Monsters. Both teams decided to retreat. He was later seen with Jun as Tezuka betrayed his own team to side with the former. As his gang were preparing to kill Shinji and Kimura, Ouja and Zolda appeared and Ouja killed Kamen Rider Tiger, ruining their attempts. He was later killed by Jun and Tezuka while having lunch with them. After getting stabbed by Tezuka with a table knife, he asked Jun for help, but got another stab from him. Then, Jun and Tezuka continued their meal, leaving Ishihashi to die. This also makes him the fourth eliminated rider in the Rider Fight. Kamen Rider Scissors Kamen Rider Scissors Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Scissors. *'Rider Height': 190 cm *'Rider Weight': 93 kg Rider Senses: Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 250 AP (12.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5 seconds *'Eyesight': 10 km *'Hearing': 10 km Special Abilities: *'Advent: Volcancer': 3000 AP (150 t) *'Scissors Pinch': 1000 AP (50 t) *'Shell Defense': 2000 GP (100 t) *'Scissors Attack': 4000 AP (200 t) Ishihashi can transform into Kamen Rider Scissors using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Volcancer. His Visor, the , is a claw-equipped gauntlet on his left arm that also functions as his personal weapon. Scissors' jumping height and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, but his kicking power is lower in exchange for a slightly higher punching power. Through the use of his Strike Vent Advent Card, Scissors can arm himself with the , an arm-mounted claw derived from Volcancer's left pincer. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from the armor plating on Volcancer's back. By using his Final Vent, Scissors can execute his finisher, the , in Volcancer launches Scissors into the air with its claws. Scissors then curls into a ball and rapidly spins in the air before crashing into the enemy. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1 - 2 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Scissors Visor - Scissors' Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards Behind the scenes Portrayal Ishihashi is portrayed by . Notes *Much like with the Mirror Riders in the original TV series, he died an ironic death: Similar to Ishida, Ishihashi's devotion to Jun was his fatal flaw, ultimately leading to his demise at the hands by Jun and Tezuka. See also *Masashi Sudo - The Original User of Kamen Rider Scissors. References External Links Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Characters